


The Golden Flower (2.0)

by Faratiano



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Smut, but it's potion instead, soft achilles, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faratiano/pseuds/Faratiano
Summary: Tina and Achilles have only been dating for three weeks. Both of them promised to take their time, done no further than kissing and occasional neck-kisses, and Achilles is content with that, much to her relief. He's been respectful, even stated he won't push their relationship forward without her approval.But then one day, a potion accidentally got Tina immensely aroused at work. Desperate after trying everything and failing, she had no choice but to reach for him, escalating their relationship a few steps further too quickly.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Achilles Tolliver
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Golden Flower (2.0)

**Author's Note:**

> Just going to put it here that Tina is still entirely conscious (just very horny), i don't know if this even makes sense, but yeah. They're still consensual.
> 
> But if the theme is still not comfortable or triggering for you, then please don't read it for your own good :) thank you

_'How much did you drink?'_

_'Almost half a cup.'_

_'Mercy lewis.'_

It had been the most uncomfortable hour in Tina's entire life. 

She regretted everything she did earlier; being too immersed in her paperwork. Not paying attention to which tea cup she took when Kareen offered her the tray. Gulping the tea down before her teammate, Daisy, could warn her from doing so.

As a result, Tina has to suffer the side effects of drinking a pregnant potion for a non-pregnant person; intense arousal. At 1 _pm_.

She hid her trembling legs under the desk, crossing them really, _really_ tightly to suppress the throbbing. Both hands clenching so hard that her nails dug into her palms, Tina's sure it would bleed if she does it long enough. Her mind thought nothing else but Daisy's last advice before moving back to her own desk.

_'Just go home, Tina. Do your business. Two or three orgasms would be enough.' Said Daisy while caressing her growing stomach. 'Or, maybe bring Achilles too. I mean, he's your boyfriend, right?'_

She did manage to come once in the bathroom earlier (with hundreds of muffling and silent spells she knows), thinking it would be enough to hold it until her work is done. But she was completely wrong. Two or three?? That'll take Tina hours to do it herself! 

Then Achilles… _Merlin_ , just the thought of asking him already terrified her. It's only been three weeks, and aside from kisses and occasional neck-kisses, they haven't done anything further. Both him and Tina enjoyed taking their time, adjusting themselves with this whole relationship thing. But now… as this accident happened…

How would he react to this?

"Tina, I found this placeㅡ you okay?"

 _Speak of the devil._ Tina slowly moved her gaze to the tall male figure who was approaching her desk. She gulped nervously.

Achilles' bright expression immediately changed into concern when he saw her in utter discomfort. He placed his palm onto her forehead to check her temperature. Oddly enough, the contact made Tina slightly jolt. The tormented part between her thighs tingled, which shouldn't happen. Because it was only his _damn hand._

"Mercy lewis, you're burning!" Achilles exclaimed, eyes widening in shock. "But how? You were fine this morning."

As if it couldn't get any worse, the potion's side effect grew stronger at Achilles' presence; the tingles spread to every inch of Tina's body, especially the lower part. She felt it twitching, _pounding_ even, begging to be treated. Tina let out an exasperated sigh.

"I know," was the only response she could give him. She tried to act normal, like nothing happened. But when she looked at Achilles, her eyes instantly got distracted by his hair... his lips.. his neck. For a second Tina wondered how would it feel to grip on his luscious dark hair, how would his lips touch her skin, and far more inappropriate things Tina didn't know she could think of beforeㅡ

_Fuck._

Her mind was in absolute mess.

"I'm gonna tell Queenie first, then I'm taking you home." Achilles took out his wand, pointing at his desk in the corner to summon his coat. "You need rest, Tina."

"Archie."

He stopped in the midst of putting on his coat and stared at her. Eyebrows rose.

"If I ask you to do me a favor, would you do it?"

Achilles looked at her as if the answer's obvious, "Yeah, of course! What is it?"

Tina bit her bottom lip. Hesitating.

It's better to ask him, right? He's her boyfriend, after all.

She gestured to him, asking him to move closer, which he did. Achilles sat at the edge of her desk as Tina leaned closer into his ear. Trying to ignore how fast her heart was beating. _Here goes nothing_.

"I accidentally drank Daisy's tea, which has golden flower potion in it, and, andㅡ" She stuttered. "You know how it enhances hormones andㅡ"

"Hmm. I know, I know." Tina had expected a laugh. Or at least an amused smirk like he does when he sees something embarrassing. But to her surprise, Achilles gave none of that. Instead he listened carefully, and only interrupted her because he'd sensed she's too embarrassed to finish her sentence. "Powder or liquid?"

"Powder."

"Ah, that's unfortunate." The man muttered with a wince. Feeling sorry even more because the powder has a stronger effect. "Have you.. tried to.."

"I did! I, uhm, only.. _finished_ once," Tina could feel her face boiling red. She couldn't believe she had to let these words out her mouth, "But the effect hasn't gone. I can't spend that much time in the bathroom and iㅡ"

"Okay, okay. Deep breaths, Tina." He reached her shoulders, guided her to face him as he began to inhale and breathed out slowly, encouraging her to do the same. Tina followed his lead, trying her best to look him in the eye, but in the end her gaze always fell to his wide chest, heaving up and down. The sight of it made her mouth dry.

"Come with me."

Next thing Tina knew, Achilles was holding her hand. She found herself walking out of their office. Following him from behind passing the corridor until they found a door at the end. It was unlocked, dark, and somewhat familiar.

"No one uses this meeting room anymore. Since we got a better one upstairs."

Ah, so that explains much. Tina watched Achilles snapping his fingers, magically switching the lights on. Then another one at the doorknob to lock it. Tina bit her bottom lip, she never thought such simple things like that could be so… sexy?

She was so, so screwed.

He stepped closer. Tina realized she'd been holding her breath the moment Achilles placed his hands on her shoulders. His deep gaze at such close proximity made her shiver. Tina tried to hold herself from staring at his lips, which of course, was hard. They were plump and soft, it would take tina only a tiptoe to kiss them.

"Now, tell me what to do."

A small part of her wanted to scream, _do me!!!_ "Up to you. _Anything._ " Tina found her voice hoarse, "I trust you."

"Maybe there's another way"

"Archie, it's alrightㅡ"

"I can ask Tommy for a potion, orㅡ" Before Achilles could even finish his sentence, Tina grabbed his collar and smashed her lips onto his. 

The reason he brought Tina to this room was so she'd feel more comfortable, discussing this without anyone watching. He genuinely wanted to help. But then Tina kissed him, Achilles couldn't hold himself from giving in, almost instinctively, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her. 

Achilles guided her to the nearest wall. Once her head and back properly rested there, he moved his hands to cup her face. Slowly pulling away just enough until his lips hovered above hers.

"I won't do anything without your permission." He murmured, his voice was now an octave lower.

Achilles wanted to help. He didn't want his girlfriend to feel there was no other way. But he would be lying if he said he didn't want _this._

"You _do_ have it," Tina said, sighing desperately, "Archie, _please_ ㅡ"

With that, he brought his mouth to hers. Tilting his head just enough to deepen the kiss as his thumb gently caressed her chin. A cue Tina understands very well. She opened her mouth. Letting his warm tongue meet hers.

She never said this out loud, because she didn't want to sound so embarrassing. But Achilles _is_ a good kisser. A really good one.

It wasn't until Achilles trailed his kisses across her cheek Tina realized how much she needed oxygen. A quivery gasp escaped her mouth as she felt him nipping on her left earlobe. Tina reached for his belt, but his hand reached it first, stopping her. As their eyes met, Tina looked at him confused.

"I've done this before. Don't worryㅡ"

"No no no, we don't have to go that far. I have another idea."

For a moment, Tina froze. Hot blood began rushing within her face. But before she could blame herself from being so embarrassing, Achilles spoke again,

"It's not you, Tina. I just don't want to make you feel we need to rush this." His gaze was ever so tender as he stroked her cheek. "It'll still work. I promise."

An unfamiliar, yet comforting warmth surged within Tina's chest. From the moment he took her to the meeting room, Tina had been anxious. Even though she was willing to do _that_ , she wasn't sure if she was entirely prepared. And the fact that Achilles saw through that and understands relieved her. 

"Can I take off my pants? It'll be easier that way."

"Of course."

Tina smiled, she leaned to kiss him lightly, to his surprise. Then proceeded to undo her black trousers, just until it fell to her ankles. Achilles dove back into her lips. One hand went to the wall for support, while the other went to her inner thighs. Teasing her skin. As if her body has its own mind, Tina leaned into his touch. Craving for more.

Enough with the teasing, Achilles finally reached between Tina's thighs, where she wants to be touched the most. Earning a small, relieved moan against his mouth. The man raised his head. Wanting to see her face while he rubbed her clit against the fabric.

"Oh, sweetheart."

His deep voice sent shivers down her spine. Although her eyes were closed, Tina could sense his amused smile. She threw her head back, her lips parted. Achilles kept his strokes quick yet light. Tina couldn't tell if it was part of his teasing or if he was being careful.

A moment later, she felt his fingers sliding to her right thigh, wrapping themselves around it while guiding her leg up to his hips. As their stomachs pressed against one another, Achilles' fingers were replaced with something else. Something _hard_ , and oh _merlin_ , even though it was clothed, the size of it made Tina's eyes pop open.

There was a hint of hesitation in Achilles' gaze. Studying her reaction. "Is this okay?" He whispered.

Tina gave him an assuring nod. The man sighed in relief, and began doing slow rolls on his hips. Testing the waters. Tina braced his shoulders, sucked in a deep breath. 

_Ohh._

"Just tell me when it's too much for you." Achilles murmured.

"Okay." Tina agreed, moaning when she felt his lips on her neck. A couple of soft, open-mouthed kisses before running his tongue to taste her skin. She found herself growing wetter. Along with the slow, delicious frictions, pleasuring her clit.

Cupping his face, Tina kissed him once again, and she can tell Achilles was just as eager to kiss her back. Their mouths clashed on one another, tongues danced, igniting this hot sensation in their bodies they never thought could share before.

Then, the pace suddenly changed a little faster, catching her off-guard. Tina gasped, tightening her grip on him. It felt so.. _good_. Better than she'd ever imagined.

" _Tina._ "

Perhaps because her previous experiences were never good, one didn't even remember her name and then the other couldn't last more than two minutes. But now, having this man, her boyfriend, _endlessly_ grinding on her slick clothed core, his hot mouth caressing on every part of skin he could reach while moaning _her_ name. Neither of her past experiences could arouse her this much.

And it wasn't even a direct contact.

"Archie, I-" Tina bit her bottom lip. One hand sneaked onto the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his soft, dark hair. Which surprisingly, earned another moan from him. Curious, Tina began moving her own hips, trying to follow his rhythm. The sound he made was enough to send shivers all over Tina's skin. A _growl_ , deep yet quick that immediately drowned between his short breaths. As if he was trying to contain himself.

A moment later, she felt Achilles reaching for the bend of her knee, and pushed her leg to the wall, causing Tina to moan his name once again as she found more pleasure in the new angle.

"Tell me what you need, Tina."

And-- _ohh!_ he was moving in circles now. Tina had to put more effort to keep her eyes open, meeting his dark hazel orbs. She began opening the first two buttons of her shirt,

"Just move faster. A-and can you kiss me there- oh _my_."

So Achilles did. Increasing his pace while his tongue delved into her cleavage, swirling and closing his lips around it. His erection relentlessly stroking her that made her think how it would feel if he enters her for real--

The orgasm hit Tina without warning. She instinctively palmed her mouth to suppress her cry, while another one desperately held on to his waistcoat. An overwhelming wave of bliss that made her thighs tremble and her head dizzy.

Achilles let out a muffled groan against her shoulder once he reached his high. Last couple of ardent thrusts before going still. Even though she was heavily drenched, Tina could feel his trousers growing damp. She blushed.

Achilles waited until their breaths steadied. "How are you feeling?"

Daisy recommended her two or three orgasms. Two was definitely enough.

"Much better." Tina murmured, her face hot and burning red. "Thank you, Archie."

The man planted a kiss on her temple.

"And I'm sorry."

Achilles looked at her with raised eyebrows, seemed utterly confused, but he said nothing, and waited for her instead.

"We agreed to take our time but, ugh, I shouldn't have taken that _damn_ cupㅡ"

"Hey,"

He then gently held her chin, urging Tina to look at him. "As long as you're fine with it, then I'm fine with it." He said, "But most importantly: are you?"

The question hit Tina for a moment.

The thing is, it wasn't just the _intercourse_ they had that successfully wore the potion off.

It was his gentleness. His voice, his touch, _everything._ The way he asked and always waited for her permission before he made every move, the way he put her first and let _her_ do anything she needed, all the little things that made her feel so comfortable in this supposedly embarrassing situation, for some moments Tina even forgot about the potion.

As if it was just the two of them, getting to know each other better.

And was Tina fine with it?

"Yes."

Achilles smiled, partly proud and the rest relieved. He shifted some strays of her messy hair to behind her ear, "So you enjoyed it, then?"

A wide yet shy smile spread across Tina's face, "I really did. You?"

"I enjoyed it too. A lot." He said, tenderly nuzzling at Tina's cheek, making her giggle. "We can do it again if you want. Without the potion, of course."

Ah, so he _did_ like it. Somehow the thought made her giddy. Tina circled her arms around his neck, pulling him closer until their foreheads touched, "Yeah, without the potion."

They shared a gaze before they kissed. Soft and lingering. Yes, they skipped a couple steps, pushing their relationship a lot farther than they had planned. But neither of them regretted it. In fact, this brought them closer, as they discovered more comfort in each other's company.

"So, i found this new restaurant a couple of blocks from here. Wanna go there tonight?"

"I'd like that."

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :D  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
